


Wager

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Returning Home, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon's brought Cloud home to meet his friends, but one of them needs a push in the right direction.





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or 8. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> I love Leon and Cloud together...They're assholes with incredible teamwork.

Leon collapsed in one of the lawn chairs spread out on the deck, happy to let Roxas drape himself across his chest and give his arms a break from holding the two year old on his hip. The barbecue was fun, and had plenty of children running around, but Roxas was far too put out to not have his afternoon nap and had clung to his daddy’s leg until he was picked up. 

“Aren’t you the comfy one,” Zell teased. “I just can’t connect the dots with the little prick you were four years ago now versus the married, father you are now. It’s weird.” 

“Some of us grow up, Zell.” Leon shrugged, rubbing a hand down Roxas’ back. His baby was out cold, breathing softly against his neck. “But I could still beat the crap out of you if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Selphie and Rinoa both laughed as they headed towards them to take a seat, both carried plates of food they’d snagged from the grill.  
“Let’s not start any brawls boys. We're supposed to be adults now.” Rinoa mused, crossing her legs and balancing her plate on them. “It’s good to have you home. You could stand to visit a little more.” 

“Zell sounds jealous to me,” Selphie grinned. “Squall comes home with sweet babies and a sexy husband.” 

“Leon,” Leon corrected with a sigh, wondering if he’d ever get that point across. 

“The kids are cute,” Zell agreed, ignoring him. “But the jury's out on your weird husband. I mean he’s nice to look at I guess but he’s as stoic as you are. I have no idea how that works out.” 

“Stop imagining how my marriage works,” Leon scowled at him. When he’d moved to Radiant Garden for a job, he never imagined he’d find himself married with kids only a few years later but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. His friends would get used to his husband or they wouldn’t. Since they lived hours apart it didn’t really matter to him much, they weren’t likely to ever hang out. 

“Cloud isn’t weird,” Rinoa snapped, shooting Zell a look. “I talked to him a bit a little while ago. He’s a sweet guy. I see why Leon likes him.” 

Selphie chuckled, “Again, he’s sexy, that probably drew him in to start with.” 

Leon sighed loudly, glancing down at Roxas when he squirmed somewhat but he settled down without waking up. “You three are noisy.” 

“Sorry,” Rinoa said, looking the most contrite of the three of them. They were all easily won over by the babies. The little twins Sora and Roxas were adorable and toddler only a little older than them, Riku, was soft spoken and shy too. 

While all of his friends had been surprised when he had informed them he was getting married, not a one of them batted an eye when they decided to adopt children. With Leon’s past, it was only a matter of time.

“You losers taking naps up here?” Seifer asked as he wandered towards them, cup in hand but nothing else. 

Leon sighed again. “You all do make me tired. It’s probably not a bad idea.” 

“Awe, not when we don’t get to see you often,” Selphie said, “But is your little blondie okay? All the other kids are running around like they’ll never get to do it again.” 

“He’s fine. He likes to sleep and trust me, when a baby wants to sleep, let them.” Leon said, glancing down fondly at Roxas. “Swift deaths to anyone that wakes a sleeping child. Sora is not so easily lulled to sleep.” 

“Ugh, you’re so domestic now.” Seifer grumbled just loud enough to be heard. “Can’t even get you out to fight with a kid in the way.”

Zell snickered, “The perfect defense.” 

“You two are idiots.” Rinoa shook her head and glanced over the railing of the deck. There were dozens of people everywhere, chatting or otherwise eating or playing games. “Where is your pretty husband anyway?” 

Leon shrugged once and looked out into the yard. “Oh, he’s over there with Hayner.” 

“Oh that’s good, I was worried he’d be too uncomfortable in a group of people he didn’t really know.” 

Leon shrugged again. “That’s not how Cloud is.” He didn’t bother to elaborate further. His husband didn’t back down from challenges, even if that challenge was to be social.

“It’s probably good for Hayner too.” Selphie said. “Hayner needs more friends, I've always thought so. Hell, he needs to get himself a date.” 

Seifer snorted. “Chicken wuss couldn’t string together enough words to get a date.” 

“Who knows,” Leon said vaguely. “Hayner’s done a lot of growing up too.” 

“Um…” Zell’s uncertain hum cut through the conversation. “So, maybe it’s a cultural thing I don’t get, but is Cloud a little too close to Hayner?” 

The other four turned almost as one to look at the pair. They were standing off by themselves but Cloud had seemed to situate himself closer than what was necessarily friendly. They watched as he reached out, lightly placing his hand on Hayner’s arm as they spoke softly and even at the distance Hayner’s face was obviously inflamed. 

“What the fuck, Leonhart.” Seifer said. “That kind of shit okay in Radiant Garden?” 

“Huh,” Leon said, shrugging it off without a shred of hurt. “Whatever.” 

“Um,” Selphie said, mimicking Zell, “Leon does that happen a lot? I mean, I’m not trying to butt into your relationship but that’s looking a little more than friendly.” 

“Whatever,” Leon repeated. 

Rinoa frowned hard and couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the pair of blonds. “No, Squall, this isn’t fair. Not to you or to Hayner. Hayner doesn't get a lot of attention and it coming from your husband should get more than a ‘whatever’.” 

“You’re overreacting,” Leon said. “He’s probably just mildly interested.” 

“You can’t be that stupid.” Seifer growled. “Letting someone play you like this,” 

“Careful Seifer, I’ll think you care.” Leon said, his tone saying he was ready for the subject to be dropped. 

“Fuck you,” Seifer snapped, “And fuck you for letting Hayner be treated like that too.” 

Again, Leon just shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

“You are the fucking worst. Still a bastard. ” Seifer glowered, throwing his drink down. He turned on his heels and headed for the stairs to take him into the yard and break up the little get together. 

The other three only stared in confusion when, instead of trying to stop him, Leon just smirked and turned back to watch his husband.

~  
Cloud wasn’t a people person, not now or ever, but he was good at playing whatever part he needed to survive. This might not have been a matter of survival but he’d still pass with flying colors. 

He’d made sure Riku and Sora were happily chasing each other with a few other children before making his way to the blond he’d only met briefly that morning. “Hayner,” He greeted, reaching into a cooler to pull out a soda. 

“Hey Cloud,” Hayner smiled, “How are you liking Balamb Garden?” 

Cloud shifted closer and offered a small smile of his own. “It’s nice. Squall tells stories about it when he’s so inclined. It’s nice to have a visual to go along with it.” 

Hayner laughed, “I can imagine those stories are few and far in between. Not that he doesn’t like it here, he’s just not big on sharing.” He paused. “Maybe that’s different when you get married? I have no idea.” 

His quiet laughter was almost nervous and Cloud could relate. “I’m not much of a talker either,” Cloud said. Most of Squall’s friends seemed to be almost confused when he had introduced Cloud to them. Finding someone as soft spoken as himself clearly hadn’t been what they were picturing. 

“It’s suits him. Squall, I mean, or Leon?” He corrected at the last second. “You guys fit together well. Are you staying long?” 

“For the week, maybe longer if he wants. I’m meeting his father tomorrow and he seems to have mixed feelings about it.” 

Hayner nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, no doubt. Laguna’s a great guy, don’t get me wrong, but I can see why he and Leon have trouble sometimes. It’s probably a great thing and a huge leap for you to meet him.” 

“I think it’s for the kids,” Cloud admitted, small smile still there. “Squall doesn’t want them to miss out on having a grandfather. I’d tell him it was cute if I knew he wouldn’t glare at me for it.” 

Hayner laughed, nodding his agreement. “You guys really do mesh well, I’m kind of jealous.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Forget I said anything,” Hayner smiled and shrugged, trying to brush off his own comment. “I guess when all know you know is the same people you grew up with, it’s hard to find someone to connect with. Even Leon moved to find someone and you guys are soul mate material.” 

Cloud laughed, the sound almost too soft to be heard. “You’re kind. Maybe you’re looking in the wrong places.” 

“Well I must be,” Hayner snorted, not noticing or at least, not commenting when Cloud continued to inch closer.

Cloud almost smirked when he felt Squall’s eyes on him. It was a burn in the back of his neck that never failed to alert him to his husbands attention. They’d had such a strange connection from the day they met, soul mates might not have been too far off. “You’ll find someone.” He reached out, touching Hayner’s arm and the other blond took the encouragement for what it was and didn’t pull away. 

“Maybe I should travel or something,” Hayner mused. “Have a look around for adventure.” 

Cloud nodded, pressing closer. “You could come visit Squall and me. You’d like Radiant Garden, I’m sure. You might want to strangle Yuffie every now and then but most people do at some point.” 

Hayner laughed again and nodded. “That might be nice. Leon seems to have really blossomed there. Does that sound lame? Blossomed? Maybe matured is a better word.” 

“Neither is wrong.” Cloud leaned closer, speaking startlingly close to his ear. “He decided to take the risk. Not just on the move, but on me. I’d like to think it was worth it after all this time.” 

“Yeah,” Hayner swallowed, only now noticing how close Cloud was and how hot his face felt. “Yeah, maybe. I mean…” 

“What kind of fucking slut are you?” 

The pair pulled apart when they heard Seifer, the taller blond descending upon them. Hayner practically winced, his embarrassment growing but Cloud grew up with Vincent and Sephiroth and knew what true intimidation was. 

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Hayner rolled his eyes trying to play it cool. 

“Were you referring to me?” Cloud asked right after. “It’s a bit uncalled for.” 

Seifer glared daggers at him, ready to make Leon a widower. “It is when you’re married to my friend and practically humping another man.” 

“What?” Hayner squeaked. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“And you!” Seifer’s eyes were dark. “Just fucking letting him do it.” 

“He wasn’t doing anything, jackass! Except be super nice and listen to me whine. Not like you would know how to do those things.” Hayner snapped back. 

Seifer was directly in front of them, allowing no room for either to back away. “Nice? Nice? Is that what is it with him pressed all over you? Are you that desperate for a cock?” 

“It wasn’t anything like that!” Hayner answered him growl for growl. 

“It could be,” Cloud said, interrupting them and gaining their attention. “You seemed so sad and lonely.” He cupped Hayner face and his lips hovered dangerously close. “Where I come from it’s not uncommon for couples to take a third lover. Squall’s spoken about you enough for me to know he likes you.” 

“I…” Hayner swallowed, his face cherry red. “What?” 

Cloud offered another one of his small smiles. “You are unattached aren’t you? You were just considering a change of scenery. How about it? Give us some thought?” 

“You...You and Leon?” Hayner looked completely flustered, words not coming to him as they should. “And me?” 

“You’re all passion hiding behind a sweetness.” Cloud gave a one sided shrug. “And completely unclaimed.” 

“I.. I mean…” Hayner stuttered, having no idea how he’d fallen into such a situation. He’d never in a million years would have guessed Cloud would flirt with him. No one flirted with him. What was a guy to do with zero practice in that department?

“Wrong,” Seifer was seething, looking ready to kill Cloud with just a glare. 

“Wrong?” Cloud repeated, shifting his eyes to Seifer as if just recalling he was present again. “About what?” 

“Hayner’s mine,” 

Hayner inhaled sharply. “Excuse me? I’m what?” 

“Mine. You’re mine, Chicken wuss.” Seifer growled, ready to shove Cloud down, but the foreign blond backed up a step before he had the chance. 

“What are you talking about?” Hayner bristled, skin painfully hot and confusion written all over his face. “You can’t stand me.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Seifer said, cutting him off before he could say more. “You’ve always been mine. You’ve been mine since I was fourteen and clearly you’ve forgotten what that means.” 

“Clearly, I've forgotten that ever being decided in the first place.” Hayner crossed his arms, ready to pick a fight. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

This time it was Seifer entering his personal space. “I’m the only one allowed to pick fights with you. I’m the only one allowed to give you a hard time at all.” 

“And that translates to me belonging to you?” Hayner rolled his eyes. “How old are you, stupid.” 

“I guess that’s his way of metaphorically pulling your pigtails.” Cloud commented, looking nothing short of amused. 

“What?” Hayner’s confusion grew while Seifer looked ready to tackle him to the ground and beat him to hell. 

Cloud laughed softly, “Don’t you have that game here? The bully always picks on the kid they secretly like.” 

“Fuck off, Strife.” Seifer bit out as comprehension filled Hayner’s face. 

“Oh…” 

“Kiss him, moron.” Cloud threatened. “Or I promise you, someone else will.” 

Hayner had turned oddly shy, staring at Seifer’s chest while Seifer in turn tried to kill Cloud with his stare. “Um...maybe I should go,” 

Cloud smirked tauntingly at Seifer, “Want me to go with you?” 

Seifer grabbed Hayner arm before he could answer and dragged him away several feet before speaking. “If you want to go, we’ll go.” 

“When did we become a ‘we’?” Hayner asked, looking overwhelmed and completely unsure of himself.

“It’s always been you and me.” Seifer stared down at him, looking more apprehensive than normal. 

“I don’t get it,” Hayner muttered. “You never said anything.” 

“I shouldn’t have to,”

“What kind of stupid response is that?” Hayner glared. “You just weren’t going to say anything?” 

“I shouldn’t have to!” 

Hayner made an annoyed sound, “ Maybe I want you to! God, maybe I wanna feel special every now and then, Seifer! Jeez, maybe I should take Cloud up on his offer!”

The words had barely left his lips before Seifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together. It wasn’t a soft kiss but it had Hayner clinging to Seifer’s broad shoulders and moaning moments later. He squirmed in Seifer’s tight grasp, feeling oddly protected from the world around them. 

It took no time at all for them to melt together.

“Sei..Seifer…”

“You belong with me, Chicken wuss,” Seifer said quietly. “Got it?” 

Hayner smiled shyly, a look Seifer rarely ever saw from the confident blond. “You might have to remind me every once and a while.” 

“Fine. If I have to.” Seifer said, drawing Hayner back into a less bruising kiss.

~  
Leon was laughing by the time Cloud ascended the steps to the deck overlooking the party. He was child free now that Roxas had woken up and had wandered off to play with his brothers. It had given him the perfect place to watch the show from even if he hadn’t been able to hear what was said. 

“Oh god, they’re really making out.” Zell snorted. “What the fuck?” 

“I win,” Cloud said, looking amused as he playfully fell into Leon’s lap. 

“I can’t believe you did it!” Leon laugh. “Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie owe you so much money. Bitch, we’re getting a babysitter and you’re taking me to dinner.” 

Cloud shrugged and smiled still. “Fine. Did you take pictures for proof.” 

“Oh yeah.” Leon said, brushing a kiss against Cloud’s lips. “You did it.” 

“What exactly did we just see?” Rinoa asked, looking back and forth between Leon and Cloud smirking and Seifer and Hayner’s heated embrace.

Leon smirked and shrugged. “I might have mentioned a few times that Seifer has a stick up his ass and would feel better if he just fucked Hayner like he wanted to. We might have made a bit of a wager to see if we could get them together while we were here.” 

“You’re an asshole.” Selphie grinned. “A beautiful asshole.” 

“It wasn’t hard,” Cloud mused, not looking bothered by what just happened. “Seifer just needed to feel threatened.” 

“So you were the man for the job?” Zell chuckled. 

“Everyone knows Seifer’s possessive as fuck over Hayner.” Leon said, “Everyone. Seifer laid down that claim long ago so anyone interested was too afraid to ask Hayner out. He shouldn't have to be alone because Seifer couldn’t get his head out of his ass and buck up the courage to ask him out.” 

Cloud gave half a nod. “I challenged Seifer’s claim. I challenged it quite hard and he doesn’t know me well enough to be able to call my bluff. He had to act now or risk me stealing Hayner away.” 

“Thank goodness,” Rinoa sighed. “I’m sorry, I was ready to punch you in the face for cheating on Leon right in front of him.” 

“Never,” Cloud shook his head. 

“Not gonna happen.” Leon agreed, arm tightening around Cloud’s waist. “It was just a game and a bet. It was never going to go further than lighting a fire under Seifer’s ego.” 

Cloud grinned, a look that showed he was far more mischievous than anyone would have guessed. “The downside being that Seifer really doesn’t like me now.” 

“I might like you more,” Leon purred, grabbing Cloud face to pull him into a long kiss that had the woman laughing and Zell rolling his eyes. 

“Gross, Leon.” 

“Don’t be a baby, Zell,” Selphie said, “I’m so happy for Hayner I don’t even know what to say. Hopefully he’ll be able to mellow Seifer out some.” 

“Looks like he already has.” Rinoa said, nodding to the pair who were discreetly leaving the party. “Wonder where they’re going.”

“I’ll give you three guesses and they all lead to a bedroom.” Zell muttered. 

“I almost can’t believe you pulled it off.” Leon muttered. 

Cloud raised a brow tauntingly. “You didn’t think I could, Squall?” 

Leon smiled, his first name not grating when Cloud said it. “Seeing is believing.” 

“You do realize this means I won our wager too,” Cloud smirked. 

Leon frowned suddenly, “Which one?” 

“The one where you said you’d behave at your father’s house if I pissed off Seifer and managed to avoid a fight.” 

“Son of a bitch. I want a divorce.” 

Leon’s friends laughed, all three of them gaining a healthy dose of respect for Cloud. It seemed it wasn’t wise to ever bet against him. 

“Not happening,” Cloud mused. “Shame on you for wanting to see us fight.” 

“Yeah, man.” Zell was laughing still. “That’s just harsh. Cloud could have gotten hurt in a fight with Seifer.” 

“No,” Leon said, pouting. “I wanted to see him kick Seifer’s ass.” 

“Maybe next time. He still hates me.” Cloud said, sliding his fingers through Leon’s hair. 

“Promises, promises.” 

Selphie finally sighed away her amused mirth. “You guys are so made for each other.” 

“Yeah,” Cloud nodded. “Hayner said we were soul mates.” 

Leon snorted, but was happy to hug his husband close. “Well, obviously. I couldn’t tolerate anyone else.” 

“I love you too, I guess.” Cloud smiled, silently happy he could get along with at least a few of Squall’s friends. After all, Squall had to put up with his friends on the daily bases. Doing Squall and Hayner this favor only seemed fair.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not set in stone, but i post Strifehart things almost every friday...


End file.
